The Beat of Our Hearts
by JustAnOrdinaryProcrastinator
Summary: Cliche: Stereotyped expression; a sentence,phrase, expressing a common idea, that has lost originality due to overuse." Maybe their story was cliche, then again maybe it was original. They always stuck together no matter what. Now they're stuck dealing with the positive and negative backlash of their feelings. I guess they'll just have to follow the beat of their hearts.


_"Where are you going?" I heard that all too familiar voice say as I tapped the last box shut._

_"Away"_

_..._

"Don't touch Mr. Fluffykins or the bear gets it!" I threatened, holding a pun to his Bear's, Jeramy's, throat.

"You wouldn't.." He growled, grabbing my Unicorn Mr. Fluffykins

"I warned you!" I mumbled and pushed the pen into Jeremy's brown fur with ease.

"NOOOOO"

"C'mon buddy, it was bound to happen anyway"

I don't think he got much out of that sentence because he started glaring daggers me.

"WHYY" He yelled, sinking to the ground on his knees and looking up to the heavens as if it would help him.

I swear this kid was SUCH a drama queen.

"He was so young, he had so much life...IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME" He wailed endlessly.

"Dude your Twenty Three why do you still have a stuffed bear anyway?"

"The same reason you still have a stuffed unicorn"

"Touché my dear friend, _touché_"

It just had to be at that minute when Rowen walked into the apartment with a smile that was clearly wiped off and splashed with confusion as she stared at us.

We were frozen. My hand still grasping the pen through the bears neck with a sheepish smile on my face while Bradley was hugging my Unicorn with a dramatic grief stricken face that basically looked like a bug had gone up his nose and he was trying to sneeze it out.

Rowen was the first to speak.

"What's going on?...Wait do I want to know, You know what, I don't want to know...yeah I don't wanna know."

It was just then I noticed she had brought me groceries and I could see a pack of Doritos poking out of the bag. I smiled and shifted my gaze to Bradley who had already seen the pack and was smiling devilishly. I nodded in his direction and we sprung into action.

I darted round the coffee table towards the bag in Rowan's hand as Bradley vaulted over the couch and ran toward the kitchen, no doubt to get the cheese and sour cream.

Rowen, being used to our crazy antics, simply opened the bag wide so I could get the chips and followed me into the kitchen.

"INCOMING, Left, Right, OVER" Bradley shouted as he tossed ingredients out of the fridge and over his shoulder.

I caught them easily knowing exactly what he meant.

I showed the chips into a huge bowl and threw the shredded cheese on top. I spun around toward the microwave where I knew full well Bradley would be standing with the door open and the time set in, I was to busy shoving the bowl in the contraption and closing the door to notice Rowan staring at us with longing and complete humor.

Bradley and I had this type of connection. We could tell the persons exact emotion by just looking at one movement. Rowen says it's because we're in _'love' _but I just think it's because we are really close. I mean knowing someone practically all your life does kinda give you the 'power' to read their emotions or mind if you will.

I had known Bradley since I was 3 and he was 4, our mothers met in a reading group and introduced us. We immediately clicked and spoke about comics and pranks for the entire hour we were there.

When my mum told me that Bradley moved into the house next to us I was over the moon and apparently so was he because he came rushing out to our yard and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and spun me around. We became inseparable, our balconies were centimeters apart so we simply climbed over and just waltz into each others houses whenever we wanted.

Bradley knew everything about me, even more than my family did.

Whenever I had a nightmare Bradley would just know and I'd wake up to him beside me on my bed. We never really had a problem with personal space there were no boundaries, we would kiss each other every where acceptable for us, so basically anywhere but the lips it was just our thing.

Anyone we passed immediately thought we were dating but that just became a game to us, whenever someone said that we would see who could act more love struck than the other.

He was the best friend I could ever have but somehow I could never see him as a brother. I have no idea why it just felt wrong to me. Maybe it was the constant pushes from my friends and family about dating him.

We had quite a few failed relationships through our high school life because anyone who dated us would feel threatened by our relationship and ask us to stop seeing each other. Obviously we said no which ended in some pretty messy breakups.

Bradley is so sweet he knows when I've had a bad day and I haven't even told him, I'll come home to find him in my apartment with a ice-cream, Tissues and the entire series of Boy Meets World. If I asked him how he knew he would always say he just had a feeling.

He even goes as far as bringing me chocolate at 'that time of the month' and just sitting with me when I feel like punching something.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the microwave beeped and Bradley rushed to get the bowl out of the heating contraption or microwave if you will. I grabbed the sour cream and salsa and slapped it on top with a spoon.

We looked at each other for two seconds then dove into the bowl, shoveling the nachos into our faces like a kid on a sugar high.

We halted our pace when we heard laughter and clicks of a camera.

I slowly raised my head to see Rowan giggling behind her camera clearly taking photos of us, with the flash on may I add. I found that out the hard way.

I closed my eyes and tried to return my eyesight back to normal as the side effects of the flash wore off. Bradley was just staring at the camera as if he wanted to jump the bench and steal it so he could delete the pictures. He was so easy to read.

I rolled my eyes at my friend's' antics and went back to shoveling nachos in my face hole, not to long after Bradley was back by my side doing the same.

Rowan was one of my best friends, well definitely after Bradley. I met her when Bradley and I moved into the building. She was in the elevator when we were on our way up to our floor and well Rowan being Rowan put her heart of gold into use and helped us carry the boxes to each apartment, it was also then we found out she lived across the hall from Bradley and my conjoined apartments.

She has been with us ever since. Her Best friends, Cory and Peyton, also happened to come round to her apartment that day and they helped us with our apartment.

After that day we had become the best of friends. They were the best group of people you could possibly meet in the world.

Speaking of favorite people in the world I just remembered my sister Sarah was dropping round and I had forgot to tell Bradley.

The nachos dropped from my hand landing back in the bowl as I smiled as angelic like as I could and batted my eyes at Bradley.

He simply groaned.

"What did you forget to tell me this time?" He stated more that asked.

"Sarah"

He did a double take and coughed whilst shaking his head.

With that he walked to the living room leaving the minimal amount of nachos left in the bowl forgotten on the counter.

You see, Sarah wasn't really the type to share thing with, well, anyone, so basically if she shared something with you you were damn lucky. She wasn't quite...welcoming to the fact that bradley was my best friend, she felt that he was replacing her therefor she despised him and treated him as if he was a dog. I had tried to tell her otherwise but if anything, my sister was a stubborn ass when she wanted to be. She was convinced I would leave her side forever to be with him, resulting in her living like a hobo. Don't ask, her mind is...Unique.

I was about to follow him when the doorbell rang, I looked at Rowan with pleading eyes. She sighed but nodded.

"Go get your man"

I didn't get what she meant but at the moment I didn't care I had to speak to Bradley. I found him standing up in the middle of the living room staring intensely at his phone, probably texting his brother Jake.

He looked up, put his phone in his pocket and raised his eyebrows as if asking what I was doing in here and not getting the door.

I raised my eyebrows too and blinked as if I was speaking without words.

We did this all the time it was like having a conversation but with your eyes.

After what felt like an hour but was probably only 1 minute, I felt I had gotten through to him because he simply sighed and hugged me tight. Ha clearly I had won the argument this time.

Hugging back with the same, if not more, force, I didn't notice my sister walk into the room and stare at us intently with Rowan trailing awkwardly behind.

"Bradley..."

Our heads whipped around at the sound of Sarah's voice.

"Brad, are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to hug me?"

A simple stutter was all Bradley could muster, I guess he was trying to work out whether this was a trap or Sarah had finally accepted their friendship with, literally, open arms.

Either way he still made his way over cautiously while eyeing her suspiciously.

She pulled him into a hug, well if you could call Sarah with her arms wrapped around him with a content smile on her face and a scared Bradley with wide and alert eyes and his hands dropped at his side a friendly hug, then sure, it was a hug.

He shot me a look, telling me that if I didn't get him out of this situation now he was going to scream.

After silently laughing to myself for about a minute and a second alarming look from Bradley, I called out for Sarah to give me a hug too.

She complied with as much force as she did with Bradley if not more.

"Sar, I can't breathe" I managed to choked out. Yep, more.

"Oops sorry" She apologized "I'm just so excited to see you two!"

"And why would that be...?"

"Because I love you both silly" She grinned, much like the Cheshire Cat if I could pin point her smile.

"Uh huh, that's why you stuck gum in Bradley's hair everyday for an entire week in third grade and why you took the screws out of his bike so the wheels would fall off in fifth grade or that time when you woke him up for a solid month by screaming in his ear, and oh what about that time when-"

"Okay! I get it I wasn't the _nicest _person when we were little, but I toughened you up, right B?" She directed her question toward an amused Bradley standing next to a quite frazzled, and still moderately awkward, Rowan.

"Yeah Whatever you say Sarah, Nachos?" He offered

She shook her head.

"Knowing the both of you it would only have about two chips left in the bowl"

Rowan seemed to have shaken out of her daze and finally began to speak. I'm glad that sound actually came out considering for a minute when she met us she looked like a gaping fish.

"You should see them when the make spaghetti!"

"Oh I have! What about cookies, have you seen them make them?"

Rowan shook her head while Bradley and I grimaced.

"Oh then Rowan dear, count yourself lucky. In eighth grade they had to make cookies for Home Ec, it didn't work out so well..."

"They were good cookies if I do say so myself" I pitch in, knowing full well where the story was going.

"They weren't even considered cookies! They may as well have been a torture device! I swear both of you were hopeless. They made a cookie batter and decided to add everything in the cupboard, I'll tell you now when you eat a cookie you're not to supposed to bite into a piece of cardboard"

Rowan gasped.

"Sab, B, You didn't"

"Hey I thought it was a great touch, went especially well with the tinned spaghetti." Bradley gloated.

Rowan gagged.

"Well clearly Mrs Jefferson didn't considering you got an F"

"F+, dear sister, we got an F+" I smirked, high fiving Bradley and feeling quite accomplished.

"I have yet to see how you actually passed that class."

"A magician never reveals their secrets" Brad and I say in unison.

We do this quite a lot. Rowan has gotten used to it and Sarah grew up with it so she kinda had to get used to it, but that didn't stop her from looking a little spooked.

"Anyway Rowan" She said, veering the topic away from our recent mind meld " I _must_ have a word with you."

She started tugging Rowan along toward the guest room like a rag doll, already speaking about whatever it was she wanted to tell her in a low tone.

"So, how long do you think she'll keep the act up?"

He looked confused at my accusation.

"Dude, honestly. You do know how much she tortured you as you grew up, she cant've changed that quickly. You know how stubborn she is."

"Not to mention the grudges she holds" He snorted and I giggled slightly but I do believe she's changed and moved on from her baseball hiding days, well for the most part" He stopped looking quite amused "I think she took my wallet when she hugged me" He finished, digging around in his pockets.

I only laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him down on the white plush sofa in the middle of my living room and turned on the TV.

'The Little Mermaid' was still playing from the last time we sat down and watched it. We usually watch TV in Bradley's apartment because he has a flat screen but the boys ended up getting too into their game of COD and when one of them lost, still unknown to this day because the boys refuse to tell us who threw the remote controller at the TV in the first place, entirely smashing the screen.

I keep insisting that Bradley hire a repairman but he refuses, saying his 'grieving' too much as of now and loves the added 'décor' of the smashed glass. That was two months ago.

I look over at him seeing him mouthing out the lyrics to 'Under The Sea' with added hand gesture emphasis and nearly smacking me in the face if It wasn't for me ducking. I swear that boy needs a hobby.

He stands up and holds out his hand, offering for me to dance in a god awful british accent. Well who would I be if I turned down such an offer?

Accepting his hand I gracefully, well as graceful as you can be getting up from a sofa with a custom made sofa creese dented in by yours truly, and pulled myself close to his chest as we swayed to the sound of Sebastian's voice.

Bradley was a good couple of inches taller than me, then again who isn't taller than me? I like that he is though, it makes our hugs and touches all that more sweet. We fit like an envelope and and my head always ends up just passed his collar bone. It's nice because I can hear the soft thump of his heart beat as it lulls me into peacefulness.

Swaying to the music has never felt more peaceful to me. Bradley must've sensed my peacefulness because he shifted himself and slowly lowered us onto the couch so we were in a position were my head was laying on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my torso. The rise and fall of his chest sending me to a into soft sleep.

I don't think I've ever felt more content.

If only time could freeze and stop, leaving me wrapped in Bradley's arms.

A soft smile playing on my lips, as I let sleep overtake me.

Maybe we could be more.


End file.
